herofandomcom-20200223-history
Menat
Menat is a heroine from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in the second DLC season of Street Fighter V. She is a young Egyptian fortune teller residing in the Palazzo Mistero in Italy and the Soul Power-wielding apprentice of Rose. Overview Menat is a mysterious young fortune teller who has become Rose's apprentice. Before making a playable appearance, she showed up in one of Ed's visions in order to tell him of his future. Much like her master, she uses Soul Power, which she channels through her crystal ball. Ever polite and serious (Or at least she tries to be), Menat is a free spirit who travels the world, sharing her prophecies with everyone. Rose has tasked Menat with sharing her master's prophecy, a warning of danger to come from the final battle with M. Bison, with several people, including Ed, Oro, and even M. Bison himself. Biography Appearance Menat is a slim woman with dark skin and green eyes. She has short dark purple hair styled into a bob with blunt bangs covering her entire forehead. She wears soft purple lipstick and eye shadow. Her outfits are in Egyptian motif; she wears a dark purple short sleeved leotard with gold and neon blue accents and a purple sash in both of her shoulders. Her waist resembles a side belt, a blue and gold necklace and a gold tiara on her head. On her feet are a pair of thigh high stockings, with the heels and toes cut out. Her first alternate costume has her wearing a long magenta hooded sleeveless revealing dress with gold accents and a gold Egyptian necklace on her neck. Her second alternate costume has her wearing a white mummified revealing suit and matching dark high thighs. Her bob lengthens into shoulder length and she wears a traditional Egyptian headdress on her head. Her nails are also painted dark blue to match her lipstick. Personality She can act a bit empty headed at times, yet she has a polite but serious attitude. She travels the globe to convey various premonitions. Additionally, Menat very much looks up to Rose and wants to be just like her. She even mimics Rose's Italian accent when she's trying to seem composed like her whilst presenting a message about the future, but she'll often forget the salient points, and the smooth, Delphic facade falls apart. She wants the best future possible for everyone she meets, and will warn them of anything ominous or fortuitous that's coming their way. Her Story Mode even has her attempting to give M. Bison a warning, only to be impeded by his underlings. A couple of her win quotes also have her show some sympathy for some of the less moral characters. Gallery Images Menat intro.jpg Menat street fighter v by pnzrk-dbm49x4.jpg Menat screen.png Menat 1.png Menat sfv.png Menat 5.png Menat by sanefox-dblxljs.jpg Trivia *Menat is notable for having these distinctions in the series. **She is the first playable character who comes from Egypt. **The second playable character whose home country is in Africa (after Elena). **The second playable fortune teller and also fighter who uses Soul Power (after Rose). *Menat is the fifth newcomer in Street Fighter V (after Necalli, Rashid, Laura and F.A.N.G) and the game's second new female fighter after Laura (Kolin previously appeared as an NPC in Street Fighter III). *In official Street Fighter-related media, Menat was first hinted at on Rose's Street Fighter V character profile and first seen in Ed's character story, where she was originally listed as "fortune teller". *Due to striking similarities with existing characters, Menat is often a subject of comparison by fans to the following characters: **Viola from Soulcalibur V in terms of skill. **Eliza from Skullgirls in terms of design. **Shiro Tokisada Amakusa from Samurai Showdown in terms of playstyle and design on account of her orb. **Zafina from the Tekken series who also hails from Egypt and shares her role as a fortune teller. *Coincidentally, both Aoi Yūki and Erica Lindbeck have also voiced Futaba Sakura from the Japanese role-playing game Persona 5, whose metaverse palace is Ancient Egyptian themed. Navigation Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Paragon Category:Fighter Category:Monster Slayers Category:Pure Good Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Passionate Learners Category:Neutral Good Category:Teenagers Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Martial Artists Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Wise Category:Protectors